Odio, Juego & Amor
by A-Timewontfly
Summary: Yo nunca me interesé por lo que creia inferior a mí. Todo comenzó como un juego, una distracción. Yo presioné el destino aún más, sin saber lo feliz que ella me haría.
1. Ella: Prologo

Yo nunca me he interesado en algo hasta el punto de obsesionarme, siempre tuve lo que quería así que nunca me preocupé por lo que yo no tenía. Porque lo que no poseía no lo conocía…aún.

Pero más que obsesión puedo decir que me interesé en saber que sucedería si miraba con buenos ojos a la persona que más odiaba, y estoy seguro de que ella, antes de mi interés, correspondía ese odio.

Estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de ella, y en este momento no pretendo ocultarlo ni disimularlo; me levanto de la mesa de Slytherin y voy hacia la de ella. Ella se levantó cuando conseguí llegar a su lado, la miré, la sostuve de su cintura y sin pudor a todos los alumnos que estaban allí me vieran la besé con todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

Y el silencio que había hallado antes en el Gran Salón fue reemplazado por silbidos, abucheos, grititos y aplausos.

Cuando me separé de ella observé sus ojos; estaba feliz, tenia un brillo muy peculiar en sus ojos y eso me hacia contento a mi también. Luego sonreí porque su piel, normalmente blanquecina, estaba sonrojada…la agarré de la mano y salimos del Gran Salón, mientras las miradas de todos los alumnos -y profesores- nos seguían.

-Creo que ya era hora, no crees? - Le pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Si, ¿y sabes algo?... -me preguntó ella sin esperar una respuesta, y mirándome con ternura - me alegro mucho de que lo hayas hecho - Repuso ella con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alegría, acto seguido se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies, mostró una sonrisa aún más grande y me besó.

* * *

**N/A: **

Ola!, comenzé esta historia.. no durará mucho, es una historia pequeña...como mucho serán cinco capitulos.

Es que el titulo me vino a la mente primero y luego me lo imaginé todo :),Como ven es _Dramonie_ (Draco/Hermione) El que narra es Draco...seguro que les gustará saber que ronda en la cabeza de este adolescente ex mortifago.

Todo esto sucede desde el septimo libro **(Quitando el encuentro 19 años despues, claro está**.**)** Bueno... creo que nada más.

Espero que les guste y Porsupuesto, Espero Reviews

_Aguss.-_


	2. Sueño: Cap 1

Ola!

Esta novela será de capítulos cortos, así que supongo que terminará rápido, espero que les guste.

¡Recuerden que está narrado por Draco!

Y si les gusta déjenme un Review, ¡Por favor!

Ahora si los dejo tranquilos…leyendo :)

_**Aguss.-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Sueño**

-No pierdas de vista por donde caminas, sangre sucia - Le dije despectivamente a Granger, Pues estando tan llena de libros me había chocado y nos habíamos caído.

- Cierta tu bocota, Mortifago - Dijo ella con una mirada de superioridad.

Ese era mi talón de Aquiles, mi debilidad. Que me refregaran por el rostro mi pasado, lo que yo más quería olvidar todos, pero absolutamente todos, me lo recordaban. Yo no muestro mis sentimientos, por eso solo los ignoro o sigo su juego de insultos…

- Claro, es mucho más digno ser una asquerosa y fea _muggle_ - Me levanté y fui hacia las mazmorras.

Allí estaban Blaise y Goyle; que luego de la guerra de Hogwarts se habían distanciado de mí, lo que en realidad no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

-¡Eh, Malfoy! - Me llamaron, Pero yo opté por la mejor opción: ignorarlos, puesto que siempre que me llamaban era para molestarme o por alguna otra cosa que, seguramente, no me agradaría.

Solo a ellos dos les confesé que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado, Por supuesto que… se rieron en mi cara. Ellos aunque Voldemort ya no exista, siguen apoyando su manera de pensar odian a toda cosa que no cumpla con tres cosas: Que sea Rico, que tenga sangre pura y que apoye a los Mortifagos. Yo tengo dos de esas pero no es suficiente…me creen inferior a ellos, aunque soy igual a ellos, incluso mejor.

Yo solo recapacite por la muerte de Crabbe y todo lo que se destruyo a causa de los Mortifagos, de nosotros.

Caminé hasta la habitación en donde dormía, y no me sorprendí al ver a Nott acostado en su cama leyendo.

- Te tendría que haber advertido que los _Idiofagos_ estaban en la Sala Común - Repuso Nott sin desviar la mirada de su libro. Sonreí ante la utilización del apodo que habíamos inventado para Blaise y Goyle.

Nott era el que me apoyaba en mi remordimiento, puesto que no apoyaba plenamente a Voldemort porque uno de los Mortifagos, que estaba al mando del Mago Tenebroso, mataron a su hermana. Él también se arrepintió y avergonzó de ser hijo de un Mortifago, y por lo tanto ser educado como tal.

-No hay problema, Nott -enuncie mientras me recostaba para tomar una pequeña siesta - ¿Puedes despertarme para cuando tengamos que subir a cenar?

-Claro

Unos segundos después, caí en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

_Una chica de cabello castaño estaba tirada en el bosque prohibido, con toda su túnica rasgada. Estaba inconsciente._

_Me acerque y me arrodillé al lado del cuerpo de la chica, su cabello le ocultaba todo su rostro…suavemente bajé una mano para quitarle el cabello de su cara. Me sorprendí al ver a Hermione, con lágrimas, teñidas de negro por lo que parecía su maquillaje._

_Yo grité de dolor, un alarido lleno de angustia y tristeza… Luego abracé a Hermione, y con ternura la besé._

Me levanté repentinamente, jadeando y lleno con un sudor frio.

-¿Que sucede, Draco? - Preguntó Nott, que seguía e su cama, pero esta vez había quitado la vista de su libro.

Fruncí el ceño, no sabía que responderle, ese sueño fue tan real que casi pensé que era yo mismo el que estaba gritando por Granger…y besándola.

-No, solo un mal sueño - le aseguré secándome la frente con el dorso de mi pálida mano. - Iré a los jardines.

-No te dejarán salir, es de noche ya - Me informó Nott mientras volvía a su infernal lectura.

-¿Sabes?, yo también tengo estrategias, querido Theodore - Le dije en son de burla, pues odiaba su nombre

El solo gruño, pero parecía que la lectura era su vida, si dejaba de leer la vida también se iba junto con el libro.

Salí de la sala común, por supuesto ignorando las malditas burlas de los _Idiofagos_, fui hasta la gran puerta de madera.

Con un simple golpecito de la varita la puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido, una sonrisa de total satisfacción se dibujo en mi rostro.


	3. Gritos y llantos de una chica: Cap 2

Olaa!

Bueno, me gusta la forma que va tomando esta novela, es como que vienen de a pedazos y todos quedan muy bien conectados.!

Espero que ahora me dejen aunque sea **UN Review**…no piido treinta… Solo uno ... Porque siento que **nadie lee esta historia**.

**Acuérdense de pasar a leer: **_Rose Weasley y la Maldición del Olvido_

_Aguss.-_

_

* * *

_

**Gritos y llantos de una chica.  
**

En pociones iba todo de lo más normal, yo hacia el Elixir del cerebro Baruffio -claro está que se lo teníamos que dejar a Slughorn pues no nos dejaría llevar una poción así- Nada me desconcentraba, hasta que escuche un pequeño sollozo detrás de mí.Torcí un poco mi cuello, solo conseguí ver a Potter. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro… ¿Potter llorando? Pero luego mire de reojo y vi a Granger, estaba con sus ojos enrojecidos, y Potter estaba a su lado, mirándola seriamente y visiblemente preocupado. Mi sonrisa se desdibujo, a pesar de ser Granger, sus sollozos son como un susurro de dolor que ataca a mis oídos.

Intento no escucharla. El profesor se acerca y le pregunta a Granger si se siente bien, percibo a Potter ofrecerle un pañuelo a ella, se limpia algunas lagrimas y le dice a Slughorn que si, que solo esta un poco deprimida por cosas que le están pasando.

Cuando toco la hora para ir a cenar, todos los alumnos, corren y se atropellan como vacas hambrientas, dando codazos y empujando a quien se encuentre en su camino, intentando llegar al Gran Salón. En realidad yo no veo el objetivo de llegar primero, pues es lo mismo estar en una punta de la mesa o en el centro: comes de todas maneras; Así que junto todas mis cosas con mucha tranquilidad y salgo sin apresurarme del aula de Pociones. Admito que tengo mucho apetito, pero no perderé mi dignidad por dos miseros trozos de pan.

Pero algo me detiene de mi caminata, pues veo que Granger le está gritando a Potter, me alejo un poco para escuchar que sucede…

-…Sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada, Hermione.

-¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!… ¡SI TU SIEMPRE ESTÁS DE SU LADO! - Le grita ella con lágrimas en su rostro.

-No grites, Herms - Potter Intenta tranquilizarla - Sabes perfectamente que tanto tu como él son mis amigos, no puedes decir que debo elegir entre ustedes dos...porque no lo haré, no puedo.

-PERO LO PROTEJES HARRY…Lo defiendes - gritó ella primero y luego se dejo caer haciendo que su voz se convirtiera en un susurro.

-No, claro que no… yo no defiendo lo que ha hecho, porque creo que está muy mal; pero yo siempre les he dicho que iba a estar con ustedes pase lo que pase…como ustedes estuvieron conmigo durante toda la guerra contra Voldemort. - Le negó Potter, se sentó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-No, Ron no estuvo junto a nosotros durante _Toda_ la guerra - lo corrigió Granger, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _Toda_. Potter, al no saber que responderle frunce el ceño, y trató de hacerla cambiar de actitud.

-Ya sabes que él no hace las cosas con intención de herir… - Intenta justificar Potter

Cosa que yo pienso que no la conoce, porque si pensaba que iba a cambiar su opinión estaba muy equivocado: Granger es extremadamente testaruda, y eso lo sabe todo el mundo...¡Hasta los profesores de todo el colegio!.

-¡Y LO SIGUES DEFENDIENDO! - Grito ella. Se deshizo del brazo de Potter, y se alejó de él, aún en el suelo ella lo mandó: - ¡VETE!, ¡VETE A CASA CON TU INSEPARABLE AMIGO!, QUE TE DEBE NECESITAR MÁS QUE YO, ¡QUE REQUIERE QUE LO AYUDES A ENCONTRAR A OTRA IMBECIL QUE SIGA EL JUEGUITO DE NOVIA QUE HE DEJADO YO!...PORQUE EN REALIDAD EL NO HIERE A LOS DEMÁS, SEGÚN TU…¿ENTONCES QUE DIABLOS SOY YO?..¿Que soy…yo?

-¡No me grites Hermione! - Exclamó Potter sin levantar mucho la voz. - Yo no lo puedo dejar de lado solo porque el…

- ¡AH!, A ÉL NO...¿A MI SI ME DEJARÁS DE LADO HARRY?... Y NO LO PUEDES DEJAR SOLO POR MIEDO A QUE SE APROVECHE DE OTRA CHICA…- Dice Grager sarcasticamente - No sabes cuanto mal me están haciendo los dos, yo que pensaba que siempre me iban a apoyarme, como acabas de decir Harry: '_iba a estar con ustedes pase lo que pase', _creo que lo dijiste perfectamente bien…Ibas a apoyarme, ya no…- Granger le recalcó la palabra _Ibas_, Potter intentó negarle algo, pero ella volvió a interrumpirlo - No digas nada más, vete. Solo vete y déjame sola…Pues ese es tu brillante plan ¿no? Dejarme sola nuevamente. A pesar de todo lo que yo te he ayudado, aún cuando ni siquiera yo sabia que hacer conmigo.

-Lo siento, Hermione…no sabes en la situación en que me pones. - Potter suspiro y luego en un susurro casi inaudible dijo: -Lo siento, te quiero, amiga.

Potter se levantó, le beso el cabello y se fue. Granger se desparramo en el suelo a seguir llorando.

-¡MALDITO IMBECIL! -Gritó Granger, Sin importarle que alguien, mas precisamente un profesor, venga a reprenderla por sus palabras.

Intenté ignorarla y seguir caminando por el camino opuesto en donde estaba ella, pero Granger se percato de mi presencia y sollozó aún más fuerte. Y para mi sorpresa mis pies me guiaron hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Estas bien, Granger? - Pregunté dubitativo.

-Y a ti que te importa - me contestó de manera cortante… es comprensible...Yo nunca la he tratado bien, y considerando que no tiene el aspecto de estar ni un poco bien emocionalmente, lo dejo pasar.

-Por algo te pregunto, ¿no crees? - Me acerco más y me siento junto a ella, que comienza a incorporarse para asentarse en el suelo, a mi lado.


	4. Consolandola, ¿yo?: Cap 3

**Consolándola… ¿yo?**

-No se que te sucede Malfoy, y casi que ni me interesa… ¿Pero en que mundo te interesas por mí y lo que me sucede? - Preguntó ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y me miraba extrañada... Extrañada por mi preocupación repentina para con ella.

Eso mismo me estaba preguntando hace solo unos cuantos segundos… ¿Qué me había impulsado a acercarme a Granger? ¿Por qué le pregunte como estaba?, ¿Porqué razón me interesé en saber de ella, en preocuparme en porque estaba mal?, Si fuera cualquier otro momento o día la hubiera humillado cuanto pudiera, marcharme riendo, mirando con repulsión a la castaña e inmensamente satisfecho por mi _triunfo_, pero no, No lo hice…y eso es lo que me sorprende; ¿Que diferencia había de este día a cualquier otro? ¿Que había cambiado para que me afecte lo que le sucede Granger? ¿Cuándo me afectó su estado emocional, sus sentimientos?...

-No lo sé, En realidad no tengo idea - Le confieso con una gran honestidad, con mi mirada perdida en los ojos de ella sigo indagando por los rincones de mi mente hasta que encuentro la respuesta…

El sueño. Ese sueño tan confuso _disminuyó_ mi maldad o me debilitó de alguna extraña manera, solo porque no sé que significa.

¿Quizás eso se hará realidad en algun momento? ¿Es alguna clase de Epifanía?, No puede ser…Granger me odia tanto o más que yo.

Un gemido desgarrador de ella me hace salir de mis pensamientos. Y mi cerebro guía mi mano hacia la espalda de ella, haciéndola mover de arriba a abajo, Intentando reconfortarla. Cuando me doy cuenta de mi acción, fue inevitable no abrir mis ojos ante la sorpresa de hacer algo cariñoso. Al mismo momento en donde ella quita su mirada de confusión me doy cuenta de que la pregunta que me había hecho era retorica.

-¿Me dirás que sucede, o prefieres que me vaya y te deje tirada tal como acaba de hacer Potter? - Le inquirí de repente, sin importar confesar que estaba escuchando los gritos escandalosos de Granger hacia unos minutos antes.

Granger cierra los ojos delicadamente, mientras una solitaria lágrima se resbala por su mejilla.

Respira hondo…creo que está intentando normalizar su respiración, o quizás solo está pensando que bicho me ha picado a mí el día de hoy, o quizás deliberando si responderme o correr lo más lejos que pueda de mí...

-Ronald - Pronunció el nombre del pelirrojo con tanta rabia, una rabia que creí que era más para hablar de mí, y no de su inseparable e insufrible amigo.

Arrugue la frente, intentando recordar si había algún rumor sobre la relación de Weasley y Granger.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué te hizo Weasley? - quise saber, grave error. Alentar mi _lado cariñoso._

En realidad muchas de las cosas que he hecho estos últimos años es un error; Como acercarme al lado oscuro, hacer cada cosa que mi padre me ordenaba, Incluso veo como un error estar en Slytherin…Muchas de las cosas hubieran sido claramente distintas si yo hubiera ido a cualquier otra casa…o inclusive si hubiera ido a Durmstrang, como había querido alguna vez mi madre.

La voz de Granger me volvió a sacar de mis cavilaciones, consiguiéndome sacar de mi cabeza y situándome otra vez a su lado.

- Ese maldito bastardo hace que me fastidie la cabeza de los semejantes cuernos que ahora debo soportar - ante mi sorpresa, ella me mira profundamente a los ojos, transmitiendo toda la tristeza, la rabia y la confusión que debe sentir en ese mismo instante- Me ha engañado.

Y…cuando no Weasley, haciendo todas las cosas mal. Muy característico de él. Se puede apreciar que aprovechó que no tenia la mirada de Granger sobre el y se fue con otra; ya que no volvió a terminar sus estudios, va y revolea la chancleta por donde le plazca, y con quien se le plazca….

-¿Con quien? - Pregunté atropelladamente, mientras la curiosidad hacia acto de presencia en mi mente.

- ¡No te importa con quien ha hecho semejante cosa!… ¡ESO ES COSA MÍA! - Chilla Granger ante mi desconsideración hacia su malestar emocional. Baja la mirada y se acerca un poco más a mí, y yo me doy cuenta que mi mano sigue en su espalda.

Yo no se como actuar, un impulso me hizo abrazarla, cosa que hizo que la castaña abriera los ojos desmenuzablemente, pero acepta el gesto de buena manera; Solo se apoyó en mi pecho y siguió llorando.

En ese preciso momento Blaise camina por ese pasillo… ¡Maldita sea, Blaise!... ¿precisamente por ese pasillo debía ir?

-¿Granger y Malfoy? - Escucho que susurra, luego unos pasos apresurados pasan al lado mío. Al ver que Granger no levanta la mirada para saber de quien eran los movimientos. Me incliné un poco y vi que estaba profundamente dormida, inconscientemente sonreí.


	5. ¿Quieres Jugar? Cap 4

Ola!,

Lamento la tardanza, pero la mente se me habia pusto en blanco...¿y saben que no veo a mi _muso_ en vacaciones?...Pero bueno, lo importante es que hoy se le ocurrio aparecer la inspiracion en mi descabellada cabezita para salvarme de las antorchas que seguramente ustedes estaban a punto de encender.

Bueno, **DIFRUTEN_!_**. Y obviamente, espero sus **Reviews** para opinar sobre mi historia.

Aguus.-

* * *

**"****¿Quieres jugar?, es fácil…Solo no debes enamorarte.****"**

-¡Eh, Malfoy! - Me llamo Blaise, que estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de nuestra sala común.

Y como yo estaba haciendo todo al revés ese día, me di vuelta para saber que quería conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres Blaise? - le conteste cortante.

-Te vi muy acaramelado con la Sangre Sucia… - Comentó Distraídamente Blaise mientras juagaba con sus dedos, Sin mirarme a los ojos.

Claro, Blaise no era la clase de persona que cerraba el pico y no decía ni mu. El tenia que sentirse orgulloso de saber cosas que los demás ignoraban. Tendría que haber advertido de que Blaise se iría a aprovechar de lo que sabía.

-¿Y a ti que te diablos interesa?

-Más cuidadito Malfoy,- Me gruñó mientras movía el dedo índice - que tu dignidad está entre mis manos. Si quieres que guarde tu secreto y el de tu noviecita tendrás que hacerme algunos favores…

-Granger no es mi novia - Negué despectivamente, no me gustaba pensar en Granger como si fuera una _mujer_…era _casi _desagradable.

-¿Ah, No lo son? - Se interesó Blaise dejando sus dedos y levantando la mirada para clavar sus ojos en los míos, suspiró - Entonces creo que me apetecería más jugar un jueguito contigo…

-Yo no jugaría contigo ni aunque esté borracho.

-Bueno, pero cuando el mundo sepa que estás de novio con la sangre sucia…creo que sería preferible que estés borracho a enfrentar la ira de Granger.

-¡Que no es mi novia! - repetí hastiado.

-Cuida el tonito Malfoy… ¿Quieres jugar, Si o No?

Puse los ojos en blanco ante la pronunciación _juguetona_ de las palabras

-Depende, ¿que quieres a cambio que cierres esa cochina y mugrienta boca que desgraciadamente te dieron? - Pensé que sería mejor saber que quería, que cartas manejaba y cuales iba a tirar…si no…Tendría que buscar otra opción.

-Mmm. Creo que me gustaría ver sufrir un poquito más a Granger, estaría de maravilla que alguien le enseñe que no debe estar en este mundo…En un mundo que no se merece y que no pertenece.

Tensioné la mandíbula… ¿Torturar a Granger?... ¿Después de haberla consolado, con que cara iba a irle a la castaña a decirle _Crucio_?

-No me interesa los sosos hechizos que sepas…quiero algo más profundo, que lo sienta en toda su sucio corazón - Repuso fríamente Blaise. Seguramente había estado utilizando Legeremancia… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

Puse los ojos en blanco otra vez.

-Ve al maldito grano, Blaise.

-Esta bien, está bien. - Levantó las manos - Quiero que le hagas creer a Granger que estas enamorado de ella, quiero que ella se enamoré de ti y que...

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ! -exclamé yo, interrumpiéndolo a los gritos. Blaise me estaba proponiendo poner a prueba mi odio hacia Granger…aún cuando yo mismo me cuestione mis sentimientos.

-No, no estoy para nada loco. Tiene su lógica… ¿No lo ves? - Suspiró, y habló como si fuera obvio- ¿No sería genial ver a la Santa Granger humillada, verla en su peor momento…?

-Eso está mal hasta para una persona de tu talla, Blaise.

-Y luego me dices que no es tu novia - Masculló - Espera… ¿La estás defendiendo?

Bufé ante la sonrisita estúpida que se había dibujado en el rostro de Blaise.

-No, por supuesto que no…- Volvió a interrumpirme.

-¿Entonces…?

-¡Deja ya de interrumpirme! - le grité - Yo no la defendería ni aunque me paguen. Pero eso de hacer sufrir a las personas ya no ve va.

-¡No!, ¿no me digas que te has redimido de tu oscuro pasado? - Me preguntó sarcásticamente, con una sorpresa fingida.

Decidí hacer caso omiso a su actuación.

-Claro que sí… yo voy a ser un mejor pers…

-¡A mi no me vengas con esa clase de sandeces, Malfoy! Tu no puedes negar la sangre que te corre por las venas…los glóbulos que transitan por tus venas son más negros que las túnicas de tu padre.

Intenté cambiar de tema, yo no quería hablar de mi oscuro padre ni de sus excéntricas túnicas

-¡Dios santo!... ¿Estudiaste en una clase muggle o algo?.. Porque eso que acabas de decir es más propio de... -Pero, otra vez, Blaise me volvió a interrumpir.

-No seas idiota y contesta de una maldita vez: Vas a querer jugar…Las condiciones son estas.

-¡Tu no me vas a poner condicione...! - Interrumpido, de nuevo.

-Las condiciones son estas: - Repitió. Comenzó a levantar sus dedos, enumerando- Uno: Todo será en absoluto secreto; ella no le debe decir a NADIE que tú le coqueteas. Dos: Solo cuando YO te lo indique dejas la farsa, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. Tres: NADIE debe verte cerca de ella, NI sospechar algo. Cuatro: Debes ser convincente. Y por último…_chan, chan… _No debes enamorarte.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres jugar?, es fácil…Solo no debes enamorarte.

-Si dejas de interrumpirme te diré MIS condiciones.

-Tú no estás en condiciones de ponerme condiciones a mí

Puse los ojos en blanco por tercera vez en esa conversación por lo pequeño que me parecía el cerebro de Blaise.

-Ya, lo sé…pero ¿Qué me garantiza que en cuanto yo enamore a la Sangre Sucia, tú no irás y le dirás a medio castillo?

-En Realidad, Nada. Pero es lo único que te queda, o lo haces…o debes enfrentar las burlas de tus compañeros - me contesto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Y, bueno, era imposible ocultarlo o ignorarlo; Era verdad, me tenía acorralado en contra de la pared.


	6. Mínimamente seducida Cap 5

Esta historia tendrá, como verán, más de cinco capitulos.

Quizas quince o más capitulos...o hasta donde llegue mi imaginacion...**PEEROOO.**..

_**Lo único que les pido a cambio es un REVIEW de cada lectoor/a!**_

_No impota lo que pongas, solo es su opinion, si es mala, horrible, buena, etc,etc.__  
_

* * *

**Mínimamente seducida.**

-Está bien, Blaise - suspiré rendido - Tú ganas.

Blaise río como esos locos demoniacos…si has escuchado una de esas risas maléficas, no son nada comparado con el alarido asmático que salió del pecho Blaise.

A pesar de estar en uno de los momentos _más serios_ de mi vida, sin poder evitarlo, una risita se escapó por mis labios.

Inmediatamente cerré los ojos con fuerza y me reprendí a mi mismo por encontrar divertido los problemas fonéticos del estúpido Blaise.

-¿De que te ríes, maldito gusano? - me espetó con furia.

Seguramente una llama de ira tembló en mis ojos en cuanto los abrí, porque le conteste tajante, sin tener en cuenta que al que le gritaba era a la persona que tenia un secreto importante de mí.

-¡De tu risa asmática, Blaise! - Odio que me insulten, casi prefiero que me miren mal que a que me insulten…me hace recordar a la crueldad de mi padre.

-Cuidado con el tonito, Malfoy. ¿Aún no te das cuenta de la importancia de la disciplina? - Bromeó con suficiencia

-Tírate a un pozo, Blaise - farfullé resignado.

Ya no tendría sentido luchar contra algo que _debía_ suceder. Seguramente Blaise intentaría humillarme, si lo sé…quizá parezca imposible sentirme más imbécil de lo que ya me siento.

Di una vuelta y fui directo a mi habitación; Allí estaba Nott, con su infaltable libro.

-¿Qué te sucede Draco? - preguntó Nott, obviamente sin levantar la mirada.

Suspiré. Este chico conocía hasta cuando estaba molesto por mi respiración.

-Nada que importe demasiado - mentí descaradamente.

Solo levantó la mirada dos segundos, seguramente no se dio cuenta que si me sucedía algo. Agradecí internamente a Merlín que Nott no siguiera preguntando nada más.

-Si tú lo dices - se encogió de hombros.

Me cambie y me tiré casi de cabeza a la cama.

En lo que me parecieron dos segundos me dormí entre pensamientos apabullados.

Después de unos días el muy amable de Blaise me recordó _nuestro juego_ (nótese el sarcasmo).

En ese instante Granger pasaba por mi lado, sus mejillas estaban al rojo fuego. Y estaba seriamente distinta

Yo he estado con un par de chicas durante mi vida, pero en este momento…no se ni como actuar para conquistar a Granger. Esta chica es distinta a las demás, o quizás las de por aquí están desesperadas por un poco de atención; y Granger, no necesitaba más atención de la que ya tenía.

Pero en este momento no estoy hablando de algo de su forma de ser…si no de su físico.

Parecía…algo más cercano a lo que _debía_ ser una mujer.

Su cabello estaba más domado, estaba un poco maquillada y su ropa parecía que fue victima de un hechizo encogedor.

Instintivamente le sonreí de lado, según otras, eso era un arma de seducción infalible.

Si Granger estaba roja, ahora inventó un nuevo color.

Como siempre me fui a sentar a _mi punta, _como había sido bautizada por mis compañeros, de la mesa de Slytherin; Pero había tres miradas algo incomodas que me seguían por todo el comedor: Blaise, sonriéndome. Granger sonrojándose. …Y Potter, ¿enojado?.

La última me sorprendió. Pero lo miré fijamente, sin flaquear; De repente Potter desvió la mirada hacia unos siete asientos a su izquierda…hacia Granger.

En ese momento me hizo click: Yo fui la causa de la sonrisa deslumbrante de Blaise, Yo soy el porqué Granger se ruboriza y de que su ropa se encogiera, Yo era la causa de que Potter estuviera enojado.

Ya había seducido a Granger, auqnue sea mínimamente.


	7. Confesando con confianza Cap 6

**Confieso con confianza.**

Apenas me levante de la mesa de Slytherin tenia a Blaise a mi lado, un poco más cerca de lo que hubiera preferido.

-Estás rompiendo las condiciones, Malfoy - gruñó amenazadoramente

-No es verdad - Farfullé mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las mazmorras con Blaise pisándome los talones…Otra vez, demasiado cerca de lo que yo le hubiera permitido.

-Si, Granger le conto a la Weasley esa. Y Potter sospecha. -Volvió a gruñir Blaise

-Pero eso es aún mejor ¿no? - intenté rasguñar ideas

-Explícate Malfoy. - Urgió Blaise, casi desesperado, pero sin perder ese tono _amenazador_ que me estaba hartando.

-Si yo de repente la rechazo a Granger, Se va a alejar de esos dos inútiles, porque ellos saben. Va a sentir tanta vergüenza que va a estar sola por siempre

Blaise sonrió a medias. Yo quise rodar los ojos, un plan totalmente patético e improbable.

-Está bien, por ahora tu cuello sigue sosteniendo tu cabeza - Esta vez no pude contenerme, fue imposible, puse los ojos en blanco - Pero no vuelvas a llamar la atención…Haz que la sangre sucia se aislé, que no hable con Cara Rajada.

Ese era _mi_ sobrenombre, solo _yo_ puedo decirle cara rajada a Potter…Lástima que no pueda decírselo a Blaise, me mataría por el _atrevimiento_.

-Lo intentaré. - Solté fríamente.

-No, no lo intentarás…-Me negó Blaise, y para mí sorpresa ya estábamos dentro de la sala común de Slytherin, ¿Ya habíamos pasado todo el trayecto? - Lo harás, y no me interesa como…Lo harás y sin llamar la atención.

Con un giro sobrepasado de dramatización Blaise se fue por el retrato… ¿Para que fue hasta la sala común y después daba media vuelta para irse?

Mis ganas de tirarle con el florero de la mesita de la sala crecieron a medida que escuchaba la risa de Blaise. Pero perdí mi gran oportunidad cuando se cerró el retrato detrás del maldito imbécil con problemas fonéticos para reírse.

En cuanto Blaise se hubo ido, automáticamente bajó Nott… ¿Cómo había ido el chico hasta allí, si estaba en la mesa de Slytherin?

-¿Qué estás haciendo con Hermione? - Preguntó mi único amigo.

Él debía de ser el único de Slytherin que la nombraba por su nombre, Habían trabado alguna rara clase de amistad gracias a su pasión por los libros y su atracción a Madame Pince…o a la biblioteca, es lo mismo.

-Nada - le contesté automáticamente, y le di la espalda.

Siempre me ha sido MUY fácil mentir, pero cuando digo muy fácil es algo como que es innato…quizá lo heredé de mi padre, no sé; Pero la cuestión es que se me hacia difícil mentirle a Nott, quizá era su mirada cargada de sabiduría que me atormentaba, o que simplemente no le podía mentir a la única persona en la que mínimamente confiaba.

-No seas embustero y da la cara - Me espetó dándome vuelta bruscamente - Escuché lo que decía Blaise.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco. ¿Alguien más se quería sumar a esta fiesta?.. Ya estaba Blaise, Potter, Weasley ¿y ahora Nott? Quizá era demasiado para que se considerara un _secreto_.

-Tienes razón, No puedo mentirte…Pero tampoco puedo decirte que sucede, Nott. – Confesé con un suspiro.

Nott dio una pequeña risita.

-No tienes que contarme nada, ¿Qué no dijo Blaise para que yo me diera cuenta? Solo te quería preguntar a ti, a ver si me lo desmentías. – Sonrió satisfecho, ante mi cara de estupefacción - Pero veo que me tienes confianza, Draco.

-¡Claro que te tengo confianza! – Admití un poco ofendido.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo el muchacho levantando las manos, en señal de rendición. – Ahora vamos al grano… ¿Qué haces con la pobre de Hermione?

Refunfuñé. El siempre defendiendo a los _indefensos._.. ¡Y hasta podría decirse que la _verdadera_ victima soy yo, y no esa maldita Granger!

_-Estoy jugando con ella – Murmuré._

Nunca admitiría que Blaise había doblegado mi voluntad como el se le diera la gana, no diría una que yo tenia una debilidad.

Nott soltó una risa, que me sacó de mis casillas…Le estaba confesando algo de lo que él no seria capaz, y solamente… ¡se ríe!

-Te repito, Draco: No me mientas. Escuché lo que dijo Blaise.

-¿¡Entonces para que me preguntas si ya sabes lo que pasa, Nott!- Gruñí molesto.

-Quiero divertirme un Rato…La vida no es solo leer – dijo simplemente

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Hasta que te das cuenta, _Tragalibros –_ Comente mientras yo sonreía_._

Suspiro sonoramente.

-Ya lo sé. Pero quiero que me lo digas tú, Draco…Se supone que somos amigos, ¿No es cierto?.

¿Es que quería humillarme más?... Creí haber dicho antes que NUNCA admitiría nada…

-No lo diré, Nott...Tengo orgullo y dignidad… ¿Sabías?, Aunque ambas están un poco pisoteadas, aún me mantengo con la cabeza en alto.

Nott gruñó, y me miró amenazante. Inhale profundamente para calmarme.

-_Blaise me vio consolando a Granger, y me esta amenazando con decir que salgo con ella…Para que el cierre su inmunda e inoportuna bocota debo seducir a Granger y luego dejarla como si nada hubiera sucedido…Ella se tiene que sentir TAN mal como para dejar el colegio, que según Blaise 'Ella no pertenece a este lugar'_– Confesé, hablando con extrema rapidez. – _Pero no creo que dejé el colegio, porque es lo único que tiene en este momento._

Pero se notaba que no había sido suficientemente rápido como para que Nott no me entendiera, pues tenía su mandíbula abierta de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento tocaría el suelo.

Yo sonreí.

-¿No era que ya lo sabías? – Insinué levantando una ceja. - ¿Entonces, porqué te sorprendes?

-¿Tú consolando a Hermione?... ¿Estás bien, Draco? - Reaccionó Nott.

Me quedé atónito… ¿Ahora que mierda le decía?...No queda otra que la verdad.

-Weasley le metió los cuernos, y no sé lo que me sucedió para que yo la consolara - Solté, un poco distante.

Nott se levantó y se fue de la sala común, y no era necesario que le dijera a donde iba: A hablar con Granger.

* * *

**Ola!**

Este capitulo lo hize para demostrarles que Draco dejó atrás la mascara de frialdad y comenzó a confiar en alguien. No es de trascendental

importancia el capitulo, pero me pareció bueno aclarar que Draco dejó de ser un niño mimado y caprichoso. (_¡Solo un poco!_)

**Espero que me demustren ustedes que le gusta la historia, porque no estoy recibiendo muchos reviews ultimamente u.u**

**Y tengan en cuenta que les he traido un capitulo largo por la extensa espera! .**

**CONTESTO _Y AGRADESCO_ REVIEWS.**

_**Aguus~**_


	8. Pacto de primera cita Cap 7

**Pacto de primera cita.**

Después de un par de días, por segunda vez, Blaise se acercó a asegurarse de que el patético juego ya había comenzado…Y _amablemente_ me obligó a ir a la biblioteca, donde seguramente estaba Granger.

Gruñendo caminé hasta la biblioteca, y allí estaba ella, por supuesto no me equivoqué. Yo no tengo esa cosa que algunos llaman suerte, quizás es hereditario, que viene de mi patética familia. Cuando espero que algo no pase…sucede. Si quiero que algo pase, el destino desvía su camino. Debo tener alguna clase de maldición, o algo así… es casi anormal mi fatalidad.

Me hice el distraído y pase por su lado hacia alguna de las estanterías de los viejos libros, y hasta yo me di cuenta, que estaba de espaldas, como Granger se daba vuelta a mirarme.

Después de unos minutos de mirar algunos libros distraídamente, agarré uno al azar y suspiré.

Me enderecé y revolví mi cabello. Desde que empecé séptimo tengo el cabello más corto de lo que estoy acostumbrado, y se me ha pegado esa ridícula moda de tocarse el cabello, aunque ya tendré que intentar dejar de hacerlo…pues Potter también lo hace, y es algo humillante imitar a tu némesis.

Me di vuelta y Granger volvió a dirigir su mirada a la mesa. Sonreí, ¿Quién iba a decir que la heroína nacional iba a darse vuelta a mirar a un Mortifago?...Después de pensar eso me dirigí con aire altivo hasta la mesa en donde Granger estaba sentada con su libro, que curiosamente estaba al revés.

-¿Está ocupado, Granger? – Le pregunto, quizá tendría que haberla llamado Hermione…sería más... ¿_Cariñoso_? Nah, yo no soy cariñoso con nadie. Además sonaría raro su nombre dicho a través de mis labios.

A Granger se le sube toda la sangre posible a sus mejillas.

¡Diablos!. De veras que esta chica está mal emocionalmente, como para ponerse así por alguien que solamente la consoló… Me hubiera encantado ver si Cormac McLaggen hubiera hecho lo que yo hice, y si Granger se pusiera como un tomate cada vez que lo ve.

Granger aclaró su garganta y comenzó a mover negativamente la cabeza.

-No, para nada. Yo solo estoy leyendo – Respondió la castaña… me dieron ganas de decirle: _¿Quién te preguntó lo que hacías? ¿y quien dijo que me importaba?, yo solo quiero la silla_. Pero recordé que la tenía que enamorar, no hacerla llorar.

-Oh, que bien…me pregunto si acaso sabes leer al revés – Comenté _distraídamente_ mientras le enviaba una mirada significativa al libro.

Si antes estaba roja, ahora se confundía con su corbata. Cerró el libro con un golpe seco y lo dio vuelta.

-Como sea. ¿Qué quieres? – Farfulló.

¡Maldita sea Granger!, ¡hazlo más fácil, por los sostenes de Merlín!.. ¿No puede simplemente decirme, _estaba admirándote Draco, es que me gustas mucho y eres la cosa más hermosa que piso la galaxia entera y me derrito con solo verte, y bla, bla, bla…_?.

Mujeres.

-Nada en realidad, solo vine a leer. – Sonreí de medio lado, y puedo estar casi seguro que escuché como el corazón de Granger se aceleraba – Tal como tú. Aunque yo no sé leer al revés…- Ahora mi sonrisa se ensanchó, me encantaba hacerla pasar vergüenza:- Y tampoco disimulo que leo mientras veo otra cosa más interesante.

-Yo…yo no… - Comenzó a tartamudear

-No importa. – Dije bajando lentamente la mirada hasta situarla al libro que había elegido…

¡Demonios!. ¿Algo más podía sucederme?

Sí, por supuesto: El titulo del libro rezaba '_Pureza de la sangre ¿Un mito?_'.

Comencé a leer a regañadientes.

_'No todos los magos y brujas de sangre pura son buenos con los hechizos y los encantamientos_.' Con una sonrisa se me vino a la cabeza el nombre de Neville Longbottom.

_'Pero podemos apreciar que la mayoría de los magos y brujas de hijos de muggles utilizan magníficamente la varita.' _Gruñí, esto tenía un poco de razón.

_'Entonces, ¿Por qué le dan importancia a la sangre? La sangre es de todos iguales, solo lo que debe distinguir a un mago es la capacidad para ejecutar acciones con su varita y la bondad de su corazón…'_

Cerré el libro con un golpe, e hice que Granger se sobresaltara. Ese libro era un asco…Yo ya no tenia prejuicios con los muggles, pero eso ya era demasiado.

Levanté la mirada y Granger me miraba, cuando hicimos contacto visual ella desvió la mirada a la bibliotecaria que en ese momento me miraba mal. Si, claro…como si le importara ese libro más que seducir al apestoso Filch.

Hice a un lado el asqueroso libro de la sangre y me desparrame cómodamente sobre la silla, mirando fijamente a Granger.

Ella estaba sudando, desde luego estaba sumamente nerviosa… Pero había algo que había llamado mi atención más que unas asquerosas gotas de sudor…su…su escote.

Ya les dije antes que no tengo prejuicios con los muggles, así que no sentí remordimiento de mirarla tanto... Y bueno... Granger, en realidad, no estaba nada mal; Y ya superé eso de que mirarla era asqueroso, ya que, bueno... ¡Es una mujer! Muggle o no, es mujer. Y todas las mujeres tienen sus curvas, excepto McGonagall que solo tiene curvas en sus múltiples arrugas.

Quizá Granger se dio cuenta, porque miró su escote y se puso aún más roja.

-Que no te dé vergüenza, Granger…que, después de todo, tu misma encogiste tu propia ropa – Opiné, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Yo no encogí mi ropa...! – Intentó mentir, pero se notaba a leguas su nerviosismo.

-Claro, porque de la noche a la mañana cambiaste tu característico sarcófago por un escote y una minifalda.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, si encogí mi ropa o no? - Desafió Granger, mirándome profundamente.

De acuerdo… Estaba entablando una conversación con Granger…eso era un avance ¿No?

Suspiré derrotado…Tendría que dar el siguiente paso del juego.

-En realidad, Importa…Porque la próxima salida de Hogsmeade saldrás conmigo…y no quiero que mi cita este vestida con hilos dentales. - Dije sonriendo de medio lado, según las chicas eso…era pura seducción.

Eso es lo que me faltaba. Invitarla a salir.

Granger se quedó helada, No reaccionó… ¡Por Merlín!... ¿Es que la comadreja nunca la había invitado a salir?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es un sí...- Me levanté de la silla, sin dejar de mirar a la atónita Granger - De todas maneras, no estaba pidiéndote permiso o tu confirmación…porque ya está decidido.

Y fue así como pacte mi primera cita con Granger**.**

* * *

**Ola!**

**¡POR LOS SOSTENES DE MERLÍN! (**_Usaba sotenes?_**)**, me encantó hacer este capitulo...espero que se hayan reido tanto como yo xd.

Disfruté escribir lo que pasaba por la mente de Draco xD.

Espero que le guste este capitulo, aqui nuestro Malfoy dá el primer paso al invitarla salir...aunque la olbiga más que invitarla.

**CONTESTO _Y AGRADESCO_ REVIEWS.**

_**Aguus~**_


	9. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

**ATENCIÓN.**

* * *

Esta novela va a ser reescrita. Dentro de los próximos días comenzaré a subir los **capitulos corregidos**, así que tendré que borrar ésta que ya está publicada.

Así que, los que seguían esta novela, les pido paciencia y que presten atención a cuando vuelva a re-subir esta novela.

**Desde ya, Muchas gracias por leerme.**

**Aguus.**

* * *

_Cualquier cosa, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado o en un review transimitrme sus dudas. _


End file.
